Let's just lock them in a closet!
by CompletelyInsane
Summary: : …how about we lock them in a closet?” Sirius asked. “Do you honestly believe the Professors will let us?” So they have to find a different way to get the impossible couple together.
1. Default Chapter

Let's Just Lock Them in a Closet! By: Stating the obvious  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter would I really be writing fan fiction?  
  
Summary: .how about we lock them in a closet?" Sirius asked. "Do you honestly believe the Professors will let us?" So they have to find a different way to get the impossible couple together.  
  
Chapter One  
  
It was midnight and the castle was unusually quiet. The only sound came from the kitchens where two best friends were discussing their other best friend's love life. One of the boys' name was Remus Lupin. Remus had sandy blonde hair and silvery blue eyes. He was rather studious and sensible when not around candy. Defense Against the Dark Arts was easily his best class and he wasn't a morning person. Remus could often be found at 4 am reading in the common room and no one in their right mental state would dare wake him before noon. The other boy was Sirius Black. Sirius was extremely hyper and always came up with really crazy ideas. Also he was obsessed with cheese. He had black hair and gray eyes. The most enjoyable thing about Sirius was his sense of humor. He could get anyone to laugh with his contagious smile alone. "Sirius don't Lily and James seem to fancy each other?" Remus asked. "Actually, I was under the distinct impression that they hated each other's guts," Sirius said. "Yeah but maybe it's just a cover," Remus guessed. "Are you talking about Lily and James?" came a voice behind them. They turned around and their eyes met with Arabella Figg. Arabella Figg was Lily's best friend. She had short blonde hair and violet eyes behind cat-like glasses. She rivaled Remus in D.A.D.A. and was not one to cross. Arabella rivaled Severus Snape in dueling and that was saying something. "I agree with Remus," Arabella said. "I know! I know!" Sirus shouted. "What?" Remus asked. "We could make a plan to get them together!" Sirus announced as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "Okay do you have an idea?" Arabella asked. "Umm.how about we lock them in a closet?" Sirius asked. "Do you honestly believe the Professors will let us?" Arabella raised her eyebrows. "No not really." Sirius sulked. "Maybe," Remus said, "Maybe we have to get Lily jelous." He looked at Arabella questionably. "No, I won't go out with James!" Arabella protested. "Please," Remus pouted. "I said no," "Don't you want Lily to be happy?" "Well yeah, but." "She said yes!" Sirius shouted. "No I didn't," Arabella argued. "Yes," ` "No," "Yes," ` "No," "Yes," ` "No," "Yes," ` "No," "Yes," ` "No," "No," "Yes," then realizing what she said Arabella groaned, "Fine but you owe me."  
  
(A/N: What do you think? Review!) 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**    Arabella shot a death glare to the boys before going to find James. After a hour or so of searching she found him in the library with his nose in a book.**

**    "Quidditch Through the Ages," she said pointing to his book, "that's one of my favorites." She sat down beside him.**

**    "Hello Arabella," James said pleasantly.**

**    "You know there's a Hogsmade trip coming up," Arabella said.**

**    "Really?" he didn't remove his eyes from the book.**

**    "Do you have any plans?" Arabella asked resisting the temptation to yank that book right out of his hands.**

**    "No," James still didn't peel his eyes from the book.**

**    "So do you want to go with me?" she asked slowly.**

**    "Huh?" James said still staring at the book.**

**    Arabella rolled her eyes and then just gave in. She ripped the book out of his hands and waved it tantalizingly over his head.**

**    "Give it back!" James pleaded.**

**    "I shan't give you nothing unless you say you'll go to Hogsmade with me," she laughed.**

**    "Ok Saturday at noon," James said looking longingly at his book.**

**"Alright," Arabella took off running book still in grasp.**

**    "Hey," James started running after her.**

**    They chased each other around the castle until around four when they were both exhausted, laying in the Charms corridor.**

**    "That was fun," Arabella panted.**

**    "Yeah," he smiled, "you should steal my book more often."**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**    Soon the whole school knew that Arabella Figg and James Potter were going out. A month later Arabella found Lily in the girls' dorm.**

**    "Hey," Lily smiled.**

**    "Lily?" Arabella looked at her shoes.**

**    "Yah?" **

**    "What do you think of James and I going out?"**

**    "He's an… err… interesting choice."**

**    "Oh,"**

**    That night Arabella found Remus and Sirius in the kitchen.**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**A/N: It could be longer but yeah. Review!**


End file.
